1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing and computer simulation systems, and more particularly, to a method and system for simulations electrosurgical RF thermal ablation processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrosurgery procedures involve the application of RF electric fields to produce local heating. The goal is to destroy or to alter selected tissues. Applications include blood-vessel cauterization, incision sealing and minimally-invasive procedures for tumor destruction. By their nature, electrosurgery procedures induce large changes in the thermal and electrical properties of tissue. In many procedures, the application of RF power follows a complex temporal sequence to ensure effective local treatment while minimizing damage to surrounding tissues. In the past, the design of equipment and the choice of operation sequence relied primarily on empirical experience. As a result, investigation of new applications is generally a long drawn out, difficult and costly process.
Computer simulations can play an important role in reducing the cost and time associated with certain experiments. In other words, simulations offer a relatively quick and inexpensive approach to fill in missing data points, to investigate novel methods or to optimize existing procedures.
Considering the complexity of electrosurgical procedures, generic finite-element software is generally not very useful. Conventional electrosurgical simulation software relies on two-dimensional simulations in cylindrical or planar geometries. Such software suites are incapable of determining end effects for many electrosurgical procedures. These software suites are also unable to provide solutions for simple electrosurgical probes which may be significantly altered by the presence of nearby asymmetric structures like blood vessels.
Therefore there exists a need for a system and method for simulation of electrosurgical procedures which provides solutions in a three-dimensional medium.